nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Interview: Arken
Arken van Roth ist einer, der eigentlich schon alt für den ganzen Scheiß ist. Kein Troll, kein Flamer, kein Egomane. Produktive Selbstbeschneidung nenne ich seinen Stil, der es zum Ziel hat gutes Rollenspiel zu ermöglichen statt sich in Konflikten festzubeißen. Seine Persönlichkeit hat es, trotz vieler Versuche, verhindert meine Provokationen zünden zu lassen. Alle, die sich Flames und Drama wünschen werden hier enttäuscht, wer eine Diskussion über Rollenspiel interessant findet wird das Interview genießen. * Hildegard: Guten Tag Arken, wie ich schon angedroht habe kommt auch heute wieder die "philosophische Eröffnung". Gestern Abend hab ich ein langes Interview mit Gilles Deleuze auf ARTE gesehen und deswegen passen dazu die erste Frage gewählt. Deleuze sagt, dass ein Wunsch niemals etwas einzelnes, sondern immer eine Konstrukt, eine Kombination von mehreren in Beziehungen stehenden Dingen ist. Wenn Du mit diesem Gedanken auf Arken schaust. Was ist sein Wunsch-Konstrukt? * Arken: Primär geht es mir um Homogene Spielwelt bzw. gleiche Einflüsse auf den Charakter und gleiche Sichtweisen. Mit Arken spiele ich recht feudal, somit stoße ich bei einigen liberaleren Konzepten z.Bsp. an Grenzen siehe Pfuschkunde und Kathedrale. * Hildegard: Im Forum hab ich genau diese Diskussion entdeckt, gnomischen Cyberpunk vs. das feudale Sturmwind. Ist WoW für Dich etwas, das in einem Mittelalter-Äquivalent spielt? * Arken: Das wäre vermessen und falsch. WoW ist alles, aber bestimmt nicht das. Ich persönlich kann nicht jemandem vorschreiben, wie er spielt oder was. Ich kann nur versuchen Leute zu finden, die eine ähnliche Spielauffassung teilen und das Spiel mit diesen intensivieren. Wobei ich eigentlich nicht versuche jemanden auszuklammern. Wenn wir die Diskussion im Forum nehmen kam Arken gerade in die Kathedrale und sah die Gnome vor dem Altar ihren Zampano machen. Ich bin einfach kommentarlos wieder rausgegangen damit kein "Konflikt" entsteht. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad soll halt jeder das machen was er will, dennoch aber auch nie die "andere" Seite oder Sichtweise ganz verdrängen. Ist ja alles eine subjektive Sichtweise und letztendlich nur ein Spiel. * Hildegard: Du kennst den Vorwurf, dass Rollenspiel sich letztlich eine gegenteilige Blase schafft also, wie von Dir oben beschrieben, Dinge ignoriert und sagt "das passt nicht in meine Welt also ist es nicht da". Verliert man dadurch nicht die Basis für gemeinsames Spiel außerhalb komplizierter Regelwerke? * Arken: Ich denke das Problem ist eher die "Diskussion" die im OC geführt wird. Natürlich kann man mal sagen...Hey geht doch (die Gnome) mal OC in den Kölner Dom setzt euch mit einem Fass Bier dahin und zündet ein paar Böller, mal gucken was passiert. Im Umkehrschluss ist das Argument aber auch zulässig zu sagen das es im RL z.Bsp. keine Gnome gibt und die Menschenfraktion schon damit gelernt haben sollte etwas "liberaler" umzugehen. Ich für meinen Teil wollte einfach das Spiel der Gnome nicht stören und hab mit einigen anderen draußen IC geredet. * Hildegard: Braucht das Spiel der Gnome nicht genau jemanden wie Dich als Widerpart? * Arken: Ich glaube das ist so eine Vertrauenssache ob ich mir z.Bsp. zutraue damit souverän umzugehen und die Gnome die "Fußtritte" auch nur rein IC wahrnehmen würden (umgekehrt genauso). Ich hab da so manchmal meine Zweifel, soll kein Vorwurf sein. Schnittmengen kann man nicht ad hoc herausfinden sondern können und sollten sich im Spiel entwickeln. Aber letztendlich kann man das nur via Konsens erreichen und da muss jede Seite halt zurückstecken. Ich mag Gnome. Gerade die unterschiedlichen Rassen und Darstellungen sind doch mitunter der Reiz. Ich würde gerne mehr Fremdrassen begrüßen. * Hildegard: Hast Du mal Monkey Island 1 gespielt? * Arken: Hinter Dir ein dreiköpfiger Affe? * Hildegard: Genau. Die "Kampfmechanik" waren Wortgefechte, also je nachdem was man mit Guybrush sagte entwickelte sich der Kampf. * Arken: Ich persönlich bin kein Freund von „Telling“ bzw. „emotetelling“. Quasi da ist eine Tür, du kannst da nicht rein. Ich akzeptiere es aber, da es halt Leute gibt, die damit Spielen. Unglücklicher finde ich halt Kreaturen die nur "geflagt" werden obwohl es z.Bsp. inGame die Möglichkeit gäbe das darzustellen (z.Bsp. ein Zwerg der im Flag stehen hat ich bin Gnome, anstatt entsprechende Goddies zu nehmen um das per Engine darzustellen). Was die Emotekämpfe angeht sehe ich es als das geringere Übel an (wenn man dabei würfelt) um einen Konflikt darzustellen. Zwar haben mir die RP-PvP kämpfe mit der Horde um ein wesentliches besser gefallen, aber rein auf Fraktionsseite ist das halt schwierig. Aber auch hier gilt, sich lieber Leute suchen mit denen man das vernünftig Spielen kann. * Hildegard: Geht es Dir letztlich um Harmonie? * Arken: Zum großen Teil ja. Wobei ich Konflikte nicht scheue *schielt ins Forum* * Hildegard: Kannst Du verstehen, dass es den Reiz gibt Harmonie zu stören und aus diesem Spannungsverhältnis etwas zu erschaffen? * Arken: Klar. So bin ich überhaupt zum Spiel in Sturmwind gekommen. * Hildegard: Erzähl. * Arken: Mein guter Arken wurde damals in der Kathedrale von der Faust aufgemischt und in den Kerker geworfen, angeblich als "Ketzer". Danach hatte ich beschlossen das es nicht sein kann einen "Ritter" so zu behandeln und habe die Auseinandersetzung mit der Faust aka Cathalan als deren Ritter gesucht. War mit einer der schönsten Zeiten sich rhetorisch anzugiften. Aber es war auch klar, das es rein IC läuft. Quasi war der Konflikt mit der Faust der Auslöser für mich überhaupt mal so in das RP einzusteigen, vorher hab ich das gemieden wie der Teufel das Weihwasser. * Hildegard: Warum hast Du das RP gemieden? * Arken: Wir haben gildenintern gespielt und das hat gereicht. Der Rest war uns zu "anstrengend". Weil die Sichtweisen nicht alle kompatibel sind, es geht einfach nicht allen seinen Willen aufzudrücken. Entweder man nähert sich an oder zerbricht irgendwann. Ich denke gibt genug Gildenauflösungen, die das verdeutlichen. Es gibt keine übergeordnete Instanz die sagt WoW - RP muss so und so aussehen. Ich kann mich also nur arrangieren oder mein eigenes kleines Dingen machen (wo es keinen stört). * Hildegard: Letztlich hat also eine Störung dieser Harmonie, durch Deine Verhaftung, Dich zum Rollenspieler gemacht. * Arken: Rollenspieler war ich schon vorher, es hat mich nur dazu gebracht sich mal auf das "ganze" Sturmwind RP einzulassen. * Hildegard: Vor dem Interview hab ich mal Dein Arsenal angeschaut. Dein Fokus im Spiel könnte man als "casual" und RP bezeichnen. * Arken: Korrekt. Ich hasse das Arsenal... * Hildegard: Der Drang des Wettbewerbs, seien es PVE Erfolge oder Arena hat Dich nie wirklich erfasst. Immerhin hast Du Dich ein wenig in der Arena getummelt. Magst Du das Gegeneinander-Spielen nicht? * Arken: PvP ist eigentlich das einzige was mich wirklich reizt, abseits vom RP. Es macht halt mehr Laune zu wissen das der andere Dich austricksen will und kann...aber ich bin auch ein grottenschlechter PvPler. * Hildegard: Woran liegts? * Arken: Unfähigkeit oder her mangelnde Routine, woran ich aber selbst schuld wäre? Ich stelle Spass immer im Vordergrund bei meinen Bemühungen, wird es mir zu "ernst" habe ich daran meistens keine Lust. Sei es jeden Dienstag bereit zu stehen um zu Raiden oder sonst was. Termine hab ich im RL genug bzw. Berufsleben, da muss ich nicht noch in meiner Freizeit das in den Fokus schieben. * Hildegard: Das ist ein Argument, das ich oft höre und zum Teil gut nachvollziehen kann. Aber kostet es wirklich soviel Zeit sich ein paar Addons, Hotkeys und Makros zu besorgen? * Arken: Frag das die Gegner, die mit mir den Boden wischen. Ich denke Routine ist wichtig fürs PvP um wirklich erfolgreich zu sein (Training halt), darauf lege ich halt persönlich nicht so den Wert. Ob ich zwanzig mal hintereinander verliere im Random BG ist mir fast egal. Da kriege ich eher einen Herzriss wenn ich den Chat dabei verfolge. Aber ich bin auch lernfähig und versuche schon so halbwegs Skillungen etc. fürs PvP zu verinnerlichen. * Hildegard: Würde es Dich reizen von erfahrenen Spielern zu lernen? * Arken: Grundsätzlich ja...aber wie ich schon sagte, es wäre ggf. etwas unfair da ich nie wirklich garantieren könnte jede Woche terminlich parat zu stehen. Aber gegen ein lockeres Arenateam hätte ich derzeit wirklich nichts einzuwenden. * Hildegard: Woher bekommst Du die Ideen für Dein Rollenspiel? * Arken: Gute Frage. Wenn ich mit Arken spiele dann eher spontan aus dem RP heraus, alles andere dann wohl eher als Eingebung. Wobei ich weniger der Plot-RPler bin wie z.Bsp. Gorogh (und seine fröhliche Bande) das aufgezogen haben. Allerdings gibt es natürlich auch Querverbindungen zu Geschichten oder ähnliches, die ich gerne nutze. * Hildegard: Wie kann ich mir das vorstellen? Du loggst gegen sagen wir 19 Uhr ein, Arken verlässt sein Haus. Und dann? * Arken: Trifft jemanden und daraus entwickelt sich ein Dialog. Eventuell werden dann noch kleinere Events geplant, wie Knappenausbildung oder Ähnliches. Die Personen um mich herum entwickeln sehr gut ein Spiel, in das man eintauchen kann, sei es der einfache Soldat, der wieder Mist gebaut hat, oder der eigene Knappe, der eine Frage hat. Es ist meistens eher alltäglicher und das finde ich gut so. Ich brauche nicht wirklich eine "Nemesis" fürs RP. Wobei ich sagen muss, dass Blutige Lande eine sehr gute und wohl kaum wieder zu übertreffende Erfahrung war. Das hätte ich gerne irgendwie nochmal. * Hildegard: Das hat so etwas davon mit einer Runde Kumpels abends zusammenzusitzen und sich zu unterhalten. Weshalb machst Du das vor dem Rechner? * Arken: Weil wir über ganz Deutschland verteilt arbeiten? Ich würde Lügen wenn ich WoW nicht auch einfach als Kommunikationsmedium nutze um in Kontakt mit einigen Leuten zu bleiben. Aber ich denke das sind zwei unterschiedliche Ebenen, die durchaus Parallel laufen können. Derzeit ist aber auch der Anteil am RP extrem hoch, wegen einigen Projekten (Westfall z.Bsp.) und einem eventuell hohen Bekanntheitsgrad von Arken im RP (was ich jetzt wertungsfrei halten möchte). * Hildegard: Warum denkst Du ist dieser Bekanntheitsgrad so hoch? * Arken: Keine Ahnung? Gut über das Forum wo ich recht aktiv bin und für die Sturmwinderfraktion halt als Ritter den meisten Radau im Forum mache. * Hildegard: Erreicht das die typischen Unannehmlichkeiten, also wirst Du beispielsweise sehr häufig angeflüstert mit Fragen und Bitten? * Arken: Kann mitunter passieren, vor allem wenn wieder was "hochkocht". * Hildegard: Du wirkst wie ein echter netter Typ. Bist Du ein Softie? * Arken: Das über Chat zu beurteilen ist schwierig, oder? Mir ist das Medium einfach bewusst in dem ich mich bewege. Wichtige Teile der menschlichen Kommunikation fehlen halt (Mimik, Gestik, Stimme sogar Geruch), von daher schreibe ich meistens etwas seichter oder vorsichtiger. Weiterhin müsste man jetzt Softie noch weiter definieren, aber es ist richtig bevor ich mich weiter in sinnlose Diskussionen verstricke, gebe ich lieber nach zumindest in Foren und im Chat. Das ist es mir persönlich einfach nicht wert und bringt auch nichts. Ob ich jetzt Softie, Macho oder was auch immer bin können wohl andere besser beurteilen als ich. Die Wahrheit liegt meistens irgendwo dazwischen. * Hildegard: Du machst es mir nicht leicht. *grins* Keine schlechte Antwort. * Arken: Tut mir leid *lach* * Hildegard: Wann macht Dir RP so richtig Spaß? Benenn mal eine konkrete Situation. * Arken: Wenn Arken wieder eine Sinnkrise bekommt oder zwischen zwei Tugenden hängenbleibt und er das "kleinere" Übel wählen muss. Z.Bsp. bei den beiden Duellen die er ausfechten musste. Gerade beim letzteren fand ich es sehr dramatisch und Filmreif, was aber auch an den ganzen RPlern drumherum lag. Auch das "letzte" Gefecht auf der Fenris Insel war Drama Baby...ich mag Drama. * Hildegard: Beschreib doch mal das letzte Duell für alle, die nicht dabei waren. * Arken: Arken wurde auf Leben und Tot gefordert und hat das Duell nur angenommen, weil er für den Duellgrund sich mit verantwortlich fühlte (klingt komisch ist aber so). Das Duell wurde vor Stratholme ausgetragen (ein Teil von Arkens Vorgeschichte) und einige Ritter, die Faust, seine Dame und aus meiner Gilde waren mit dabei. Das Duell wurde offen gestaltet bzw. wir haben quasi gewürfelt wer gewinnt. Danach lag es in der Gnade des Gewinners ob der Charakter getötet wird oder überlebt. Ich selbst fand es natürlich sehr dramatisch. Für die anderen war es ggf. etwas langweiliger, wobei die meisten wohl sagten er wäre gut gewesen und spannend. * Hildegard: Arken hat gewonnen? * Arken: Ja hat er und nein er hat seinen Gegner nicht getötet (eher im Sinne der Ehre als Ihn entleibt). * Hildegard: Hat Arken Schwächen oder Dinge, die ihn unsympathisch machen? * Arken: Ich versuche so etwas immer einzubauen ja. Gerade das macht für mich den Reiz eines Charakters aus, seine Fehlbarkeit und mit den Konsequenzen zu spielen. Selbst wenn er dafür nur am Rande was kann. Da ich Arken ja aber sehr romantisch feudal spiele bin ich mir nicht sicher ob er wirklich richtig unsympathisch rüberkommen kann. Jeder mag doch Lanzelot, oder? Aber ich weiß z.Bsp. das die Westfallbrigade Ihn nicht leiden kann. * Hildegard: Was lässt Dich Deine Contenance verlieren? * Arken: Rein auf das Forum runtergebrochen oder RP gibt es einige Reizworte wo ich recht schnell am Ende bin. Leider muss ich dazu sagen. Zum Beispiel "das war immer schon so", "der König würde aber" und wenn man mich direkt beleidigt. Gerade wenn es um recht subjektive Sichtweisen geht bin ich recht schnell am Ende. * Hildegard: Wenn ich jetzt also beispielsweise sagen würde "Feudal romanitsches RP ist scheiße.", wäre das so ein Punkt? * Arken: Touché...oder Chapeau alter Knabe. Wobei das noch nicht ausreicht, nur wenn Du es mit Argumenten weiter ausbaust, die irgendwann in das übliche Hauen und Stechen ausarten würden. * Hildegard: Rollenspiel hat sehr viele Ansatzpunkte, vom Plot, philosophischen Ideen, Provokation. Gibt es bei Dir auch so eine Idee dahinter? * Arken: Im Grunde ja. Ich möchte mit Arken eine Geschichte erleben, die durchaus Ihre dunklen Seiten und epischen Seiten hat. Weiterhin hoffe ich das ich mein Umfeld daran Teilhaben lassen kann oder es entsprechend Unterstützen kann damit das selbe bei anderen Charakteren passiert. RP ist für mich eine Wechselbeziehung. Es ist einfach sich auf dem Kathedralenplatz zu setzen und rumzunölen das RP wäre tot. Wer RP haben will der bekommt welches, selbst als Arken keiner kannte war ich in der Lage RP zu generieren. Ich unterstelle einfach des es für alles Schnittmengen gibt, die Kunst ist aber sein Ego zu reduzieren und die andere Seite etwas zuzulassen (umgekehrt natürlich auch so). RP ist eine Bringschuld, keine Holschuld meiner Meinung nach. Natürlich gibt es auch bei mir Grenzen die ich nicht mittragen kann und würde. * Hildegard: Könnte man das produktive Selbstbeschneidung nennen? * Arken: Wir leben ja in einer Demokratie oder? Ich halte ja eine liberale Diktatur für besser..aber das führt jetzt zu weit. Ich kann jeden verstehen der sagt das finde ich doof und das passt nicht aus dem und dem Grund. Nur wer hat Recht? Welche Instanz außer die "Mehrheit" kann das legitimieren? * Hildegard: Das ist eine sehr interessante Frage. Was konkret wäre in einer liberalen Diktatur besser? * Arken: Ich wusste das Du darauf einsteigst. Eins Vorweg ich bin überzeugter Demokrat absolut. Nur eine "liberale" Diktatur kann dazu neigen eher eine Marschrichtung zu gehen, die das ganze Volk weiterbringt. Siehe Augustus (und ja nicht alles Gold glänzte damals). * Hildegard: Hast Du mal "de republica" von Cicero gelesen? * Arken: Zu meiner Schande nein. Überhaupt habe ich ein Defizit was philosophische Texte angeht. * Hildegard: Cicero geht davon aus, dass Staatsformen eine Art Kreisbewegung sind. Die gute Monarchie wird von der schlechten Dikatur abgelöst, das führt dazu, dass eine Adelsherrschaft (wörtlich: Der Besten) beginnt, die wiederum von einer Oligarche (Herrschaft Vieler) abgelöst wird, es folgt die Demokratie, die in einer Art Mob, also der "Herrschaft des Pöbels" untergeht und dann beginnt wieder die Monarchie. Nach seiner Auffassung würde wir uns heute von der Demokratie hin zum Mob entwickeln und danach in eine Diktatur übergehen. * Arken: Cicero war kluk. Das kann durchaus passieren, wenn das so weitergeht. Aber das ist wohl eine andere Diskussion die man eher face to face bei einem Bier führen sollte (oder selters?). * Hildegard: Ich bevorzuge Wein oder Whiskey, aber warum denn nicht. * Arken: Ich auch. Ich lerne immer gerne neue Leute kennen. * Hildegard: Du wirkst als Person weit entwickelt, also weniger wie ein Rollenspieler, der die Konflikte der späten Pubertät ausspielt. Diese Reife ist recht selten anzutreffen in World of Warcraft und vermutet man eher bei gefestigten Personen, die vielleicht eine Familie mit Kindern haben. Bist Du schon seit der Jugend so überlegt? * Arken: Überlegt ja, aber ich würde lügen wenn ich nicht sage das ich früher nicht auch Dinge "gespielt" habe - jetzt aufs RP bezogen -, für die ich heute Heulkrämpfe kriegen würde. Und ich bin ja auch schon zu alt für den Scheiß. * Hildegard: Du bist bei der ersten Frage etwas ausgewichen. Was wünscht sich Arken? * Arken: Mist. Weltfrieden? * Hildegard: Traurig * Arken: Du lachst aber das durchaus eine Motivation für einen Ritter der seid 3 Jahrzehnten irgendwie immer Krieg führte Zwinkern. * Hildegard: Nein, eigentlich finde ich es beachtlich. Die interessantesten Personen, die ich getroffen habe wünschen sich in der Freizeit keine Aufregung, keine Konflikte, einfach weil sie schon so ein interessantes Leben führen. * Arken: Man muss schon ein bißchen unterscheiden. Ich mag Konflikte sehr gerne im RP (also rein IC). Sehe dort aber halt ein Defizit (allein schon wegen dem Kommunikationsplatform). Wer was falsch verstehen will, der liest es halt falsch. Aber bevor halt etwas eskaliert oder noch weiter eskaliert (was bei mir auch passieren kann), ziehe ich lieber Konsequenzen daraus und lasse es ggf. dabei. Wie gesagt das RL ist schon hart genug manchmal. * Hildegard: Zum Ende des Interviews kommt ja bekanntlich immer eine Bestenliste. Die fünf größten Hits Deiner Teenager Jahre sind... * Arken: Oh mein Gott! * Hildegard: *lacht* * Arken: Jetzt muss ich überlegen...moment. Billy Idol - Eyes without a face. Deine Lakain - Over and Out. Metallica - Unforgiven. RMB - Spring. Depeche Mode - People are People. Das war mal ein kalter Fuß. * Hildegard: Danke für das Interview Arken. * Arken: Ich danke ebenso war recht angenehm. Kategorie:Forschungen